As the world moves away from the internal combustion engine and towards electric vehicles for its transportation needs, the demand for more electric vehicle charging sites is increasing. Also, technology is demanding a better way to connect a vehicle with a power source located at vehicle charging sites. The present method of driving up to a charging station and having the driver get out of the vehicle to pick up a connector that is connected to a cable (i.e., a primary connector or power source), in a manner that is similar to picking up a gas nozzle at a gas station, and engaging the primary connector with a corresponding secondary connector located on a vehicle to charge the vehicle's battery is inefficient and unappealing.
There are a number of logistical issues that must be addressed when designing electric vehicle service equipment (EVSEs). For example, there is no one standard connector for all electric vehicles. Second, the container that houses the connecting apparatus needs to be sufficiently strong and protected. The connecting apparatus will also be exposed to severe environmental conditions such as dust and dirt, rain and snow and extreme hot and cold conditions. Therefore, durability in various types of environmental conditions must also be considered. The connecting apparatus will also have a tendency to accumulate dirt and grime around the primary and secondary connectors over a period of time. Therefore, there must also be a way to protect the connecting apparatus from the environment. In addition, the environmental impact of a charging site's location must also be considered with the goal being to provide as little obstruction as possible to traffic patterns.
Finally, with the eye of the transportation industry set on automation, the EVSE must be of a kind that may be self-automated and capable of being integrated with current systems within the electric vehicle industry. An automated process which allows drivers or an autonomous vehicle to drive up to a charging site and automatically initiate charging of the vehicle without ever having to leave the vehicle will provide a safer environment for charging vehicles as it will keep drivers away from high voltages. It will also eliminate the hassle of drivers having to exit their vehicles to initiate a charging session, leading to a more efficient charging process. These issues among others are addressed in the present disclosure.